


short think piece (his brain is small)

by cant



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant/pseuds/cant





	short think piece (his brain is small)

Felix’s mind wandered a lot, particularly when he was out with friends and there was a lull in the conversation. They turned to each other and let him day dream, usually. 

It was somehow different when Ophelia was there. He had someone to squeeze his arm around when he was drifting, someone whose neck he could press his nose into and pepper kisses onto. She smelt like blood, fruit, his cigarettes. It was intoxicating; it made his head swim, and it made his lips part in anticipation of hers, just imagining that soft resistance, the hum as she licked into his mouth, ran her tongue over his fangs, the giggle as he pushed back and gripped her side. Every time he tried to get the upper hand, she would grip the short hair at the back of his head and tug until he opened his mouth and let her have her way, pushing him down until he was buzzing and her knee was pressing up between his legs. She’d laugh a little as he tried to push at her, grind onto her thigh. His whole body hummed. 

Under the table, Felix’s knee was squeezed gently, and as the moments passed the squeeze travelled upwards, fingers trailing over his thigh, drawing tingling lines. The others around them kept talking, ignoring him. 

His breath caught as she finally dipped between his and squeezed. If he scraped one pinpoint fang over her shoulder, he could lap at the bead of blood that formed, but that only served to make his problem more apparent. At least he was wearing a long coat. Maybe his friend had noticed, but it was hard to care - it wasn’t anything they hadn’t seen before. He was happy to shift closer to his girlfriend, to let the little droplets of rich blood take him further and further into his fantasy until he was kissing her again, biting at her lip, drinking whatever came until he was shaking, a mess under her. Perfect. 

Perhaps it was ironic that the thing to give him the most confidence was the idea that someone else wanted to see him undone and gasping, at his most vulnerable. It was a dream to him, a beautiful fantasy he was living. Though sometimes he did wish she’d be a little more aggressive with him - sometimes his fantasy world delved a little into the realm of pure masochism - he knew that somewhere, somehow, she knew him better than he did. She knew what would make him cry, but she also knew what would make him cry. 

Sometimes, like now, he wanted her to make him cry. Somehow the day (or the night) so far had led him up to this; from the shitty, exhausted start where he’d woken up to an argument, to the reluctance of being dragged out somewhere he didn’t want to go, to this. Maybe he loved Ophelia because she let him hurt, and she didn’t judge him harshly, and he wanted nothing more than to feed off her like the parasitic leech he was. 

Finally, though it seemed to take forever, the others began to take their leave, and disappeared until Felix and Ophelia were alone in the diner. His head was spinning and, when the door shut, he finally allowed himself to let out a shaky breath he had apparently been holding against her skin. 

“Come on,” she said quietly, leaving a tip on the table and tugging him up to stagger through the door, the air thick and the world a dream for a moment. 

“Can we do it in the car?” he heard himself ask, which made her laugh and made him blush (though he was partly very serious). The smell of her blood was sending tense shivers through him. 

“Nope. My back will die. Just get in,” she sighed, and he had to sigh and follow her (though he did appreciate on some level being told what to do), and before he knew it they were driving, continuing the journey they had been on, back to Ophelia’s dorm.


End file.
